Three Isn't Always a Crowd
by RachelLovesBacon
Summary: Ron and Hermione are going to find Hermione's parents...Without Harry. How will he handle the news? And will their friendship last after they've been apart? Summary sucks, of course. If you want another chapter, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction EVER. WOO. This excites me. It's not done, it'll have one more chapter. If I don't get any reviews, probably not gonna finish it... So if you want another chapter, you know what to do :)**

**None of these characters are mine... Unfortunately. All belong to Queen JK Rowling. **

It had been a year since the battle at Hogwarts. The last funerals had occurred, and the school was finally rebuilt. Harry thought it was easier getting up in the mornings, at least.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been spending a lot of time together, naturally. Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts to finish school, but surprisingly Hermione had opted out, claiming she'd go back after a year to recoup. To be honest, the real reason was because she didn't want to go back to Hogwarts was because Ron and Harry were taking a year off, and she didn't feel she could enjoy it without them.

Ron had been helping George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Harry figured he'd take a break from everything for a few months, and go back to finish school next year. He knew that anyone would hire him with or without graduating purely because he was Harry Potter, but he wanted to finish his experience at Hogwarts.

One day, Harry walked into the living room of the burrow, looking to ask Ron to a one-on-one Quidditch game. He stopped when he saw Hermione and Ron on the couch whispering to each other. When they saw him, they abruptly stopped talking and stood up, looking anxiously at Harry. He felt like he was experiencing déjà-vu… this seemed oddly similar to when they were caught talking about him behind his back when they were hunting horcruxes.

"Harry! Erm…How are you?" Hermione asked. Harry looked warily at the both of them.

"Uh, fine, I guess. You?" Harry wracked his brain, trying to come up for a reason as to why the two of them were acting oddly.

Ron spoke first. "Alright, mate. Um, listen…" He looked at Hermione. Obviously this was her cue to talk.

"We've been thinking," Hermione said, "Harry… my parents… they're still in Australia."

Harry let out a breath. Thank god it wasn't anything bad. He'd known for a while that Hermione wanted her parents back, and he'd gladly go with her and Ron to find them. "Oh, right, of course. So when do you want to leave? I'm fine for any time." He waited for them to reply. They both glanced at each other nervously.

"Well…um, Harry…we…" Hermione was at a loss for words.

"We were going to go alone, mate. As in, just the two of us." Ron looked at the floor.

Harry stood, shell-shocked. His mind wasn't processing what Ron had just said. Hermione. Ron. Australia. Without him. When it finally sunk in, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The air in the room suddenly felt too hot. Harry felt compressed, like all the oxygen in the room was forcing itself against him.

"Uh… Right. Okay… When are you leaving?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, mirroring the other's anxious looks. Apparently neither of them had been expecting this response. "We…we were thinking tomorrow morning. I'd like to get them back as soon as possible." Hermione stared at Harry, expecting him to lash out in anger or something.

"Okay then. Have fun, then. And good luck."

"Wait! Aren't…aren't you going to see us off tomorrow?" Hermione asked. Ron was shuffling on his feet, looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry didn't want to be in the room with them anymore. He didn't want to believe that his two best friends were going off without him for who knows how long. I mean sure, there was that one time that they went together to Hogsmeade without him, but that was only for a few hours. Any other time it was Harry with one or the other while they had one of their famous fights.

"No. No, I don't think so… I'm going to go find somewhere else to live, I think. I don't want to keep living off your family, mate." Harry looked at the two of them, suddenly filled with pain. "Bye." And with that, he disapparated.

Ron looked at Hermione. "That went well."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so it's gonna be more than two chapters. I changed my mind :P R&R ifyouwill, please and thanks :) _

**Two Weeks Later- Hermione POV**

It had been about two weeks since Ron and I had left the Burrow for Australia. We had found my parents, but I was having trouble getting their memories back. They were beginning to remember some of the most recent memories of me, but I'm beginning to think they may never remember the majority of my childhood.

Ron and I…well, we were fighting a lot. Both of us were regretting telling Harry not to come. I don't know why, but we don't fight as much when we're with Harry. Ron was getting more impatient because we're doing everything the muggle way, and I just know that if Harry was here Ron would be much happier, having something to do while I'm doing 'lessons' with my parents.

Our worst fight was about three days into the trip. I had done the first three lessons on my own, fearing that bringing Ron would just complicate things. I managed to get them to remember Hogwarts, and some conversations, and their parents' name. I had just spent an hour trying to get my parents to remember the school I went to before Hogwarts. I was so glad that they remembered it! So I then invited Ron over, deciding they could handle meeting him, and before I could even introduce him, my mum said, "So you're Harry! Hermione always had something good to say about you. In fact, most of the conversations that I can remember involve you!"

I bet you can understand why he was angry, seeing as he has problematic jealousy issues. I told him, of course they remember him, we always had a situation with Harry so on breaks I'd tell them about it!

It was a big mistake asking Harry not to come.

**Harry POV**

"AUGH! BLOODY-" Miss Nottingham looked at me with stern eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled. Her stupid cat looked at me. If it could speak, I knew it'd be laughing. The dumb thing waltzed right in front of me, purposefully tripping me. I had moved into Miss Nottingham's house, an old lady with five cats and a really bad temper. It was a horrible place, I lived in the basement and the only way you could get to it was through the front door, meaning I had to see Miss Rotted-ham's stupid cats every time I left or entered. It was terrible, but it was the only place I could afford on such short notice.

I missed Ron and Hermione terribly. That doesn't mean I'm not hacked off that they chose to go without me. I would give anything to be back at the three broomsticks with them, or playing Quidditch with Ron at the burrow, bloody hell I even miss Hermione nagging me about leaving my stuff lying around.

As much as I missed them, I was also dreading them coming back. What if they've decided they don't need me anymore? Or that they fight less with me not around?

I sat down on my chair in the basement. It smelled like cat. I knew the bloody git let her cat into my room.

**Ron POV**

I can't believe we told Harry not to come. It was hell! At least if he'd been there it would break the tension. And I might not have had to go to those boring lessons all the damn time! Don't get me wrong; what Hermione's doing is great… But I miss my best mate. Hermione's always busy with lessons, so she can't (and definitely wouldn't) go get tanked at the nearest pub. Harry took me to one of those a while back. It was brilliant… until I nearly chundered from all the alcohol.

Anyways. I can't wait till all this is over so we can go home… and go…erm…apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

**AH. I'm sorry it's taken so long. Shout out to , because I went through your profile and found lots of slash. Even though I don't go for Ron/Harry stuff. Still. Reppin' the slash. AGAIN, sorry it's short, but you should probably expect short stuff because it's my first time and I suck at writing :)**

Harry POV

It's now been three weeks since they left. I've been bored senseless. And angry. But mostly bored. I kept going over scenarios in my head about how I'd ream them out once they were back, but I knew I could never say what I thought of aloud. I bet they were off, having the bloody time of their lives together, laughing together, getting drunk…scratch that, Hermione would never do that. But they were probably spending romantic nights on the beach, nights that I won't get with Ginny until she's graduated (another year…kill me now). They probably went back to the hotel room and ordered wine and… OKAY. I'll just shut up now. I think my brain needs to rest because I am _definitely_ not going there.

I strode downstairs into Miss Nottingham's kitchen. The worst cat she had growled at me, and got into pouncing position. I sighed. Every. Single. Time. I pulled out my wand and muttered 'Stupefy." The cat was frozen in place. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and said the counter-spell, quickly running back downstairs.

Three bloody weeks and I still haven't found a good place to live… I think Voldemort put another curse on me as a baby, not allowing me to live in a good place for a long amount of time. I mean, there was my home, then the Burrow (which I could only stay in for a limited amount of time during the summer) and then there was Grimmauld Place.

I heard a tapping on the small basement window. I looked over, and a small brown owl screeched at me.

Pigwidgeon.

Hermione POV

I'm a bloody mess. I haven't showered in days, my parents aren't coping with the lessons as well as I thought they would, Ron's being a grouch, and I really wish I had brought _Hogwarts: A History _with me. But mostly, I miss Harry.

It's terrible. I feel as if we all work better as a group than as a couplet. Although, Ron and Harry were always fine without me.

_Sigh._ I push those thoughts from my mind. I have never gone this long without talking to Harry, and it's really getting to me. I think Ron's mostly upset because he hasn't gotten drunk in a while or had a guy's night out. I wonder what Harry's been up to? Is it horrible for me to assume he's lonely? I mean, apart from Neville and Luna, he only really ever spent time with Ron and I. And since Ginny and Luna are at school and Neville is now training to be a teacher, he must not have many people.

Oh! I almost forgot. Mum and dad still have Crookshanks! He remembered me, at least. And my god, I hadn't realized how much I missed him.

It's rather strange though; he even looked between Ron and I for a moment as if he was asking, "Where's the other one?"

Anyways, about my parents. I think the spell has been having bad effects on them. As if the memories returning are… well, painful. I spoke to Professor McGonagall, and she believes that it's because they had painful thoughts associated with the memory. Her suspicion is that my parents were worried about my life when I was telling them about certain events, and now it's making it painful for them to remember. I had never imagined something like that was possible! In any case, we've stopped lessons temporarily. Ron immediately thought this meant we could go back home, and began packing our things. He had another damn hissy fit when I told him I'm not leaving yet, but he's still staying. Truthfully, I think it might be best if he did go home, so that he could smooth things over with Harry… Okay, I'll admit it. I don't want to have to face Harry angry. If Ron went and talked to him now, by the time I come back, he might not be mad anymore.

I feel terrible. I really didn't want to hurt Harry; he's my best friend. I don't know why we came up with this stupid "Leave Harry Back Home" idea.

Ron sent a letter to Harry yesterday, and I caught a glimpse of it before Pig took it.

_Hey mate, _

_ Not sure how to start this really._

_ Okay. Hermione and I are miserable. It's like we can't get along without you (Although that might just be because there's nobody around here to get wasted with). She's downright depressed because things aren't going as she planned, but hey, we've told her to keep her hopes down because it avoids disappointment, but she just never listens. She's no fun when she's moody. You bloody well know that though. _

_ So yeah… I really just wanted to apologize. We miss you. A lot. And it was a right mistake telling you not to come. I don't know when we'll be back yet, I already tried to escape a couple of times but Hermione's caught me. _

_ I'm joking. I wouldn't do that to her. _

_ Also, mum told me to tell you that she wants to go back to the Burrow. She's in a tizzy without you there… you know she considers you a son. And nice don't even bother telling me you're happy where you live, I spoke to Dean and he says you're miserable where you live! Is it really true she's got ten cats?_

_ Love,_

_Ron_

Yes, I added the love. I thought it might help! It's bloody adorable. It better work.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh. My. God. What's it been, like, a year now? I'm terribly sorry for not writing, but school went crazy. And then I promptly forgot about this story over the summer. Whoops. But fear not, dear Potterheads, I am back. Let us commence the storytime!

Harry's POV

_Hey mate,_

_Not sure how to start this really._

_Okay. Hermione and I are miserable. It's like we can't get along without you (Although that might just be because there's nobody around here to get wasted with). She's downright depressed because things aren't going as she planned, but hey, we've told her to keep her hopes down because it avoids disappointment, but she just never listens. She's no fun when she's moody. You bloody well know that though._

_So yeah… I really just wanted to apologize. We miss you. A lot. And it was a right mistake telling you not to come. I don't know when we'll be back yet, I already tried to escape a couple of times but Hermione's caught me._

_I'm joking. I wouldn't do that to her._

_Also, mum told me to tell you that she wants to go back to the Burrow. She's in a tizzy without you there… you know she considers you a son. And nice don't even bother telling me you're happy where you live, I spoke to Dean and he says you're miserable where you live! Is it really true she's got ten cats?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

I stared at the letter for what seemed like forever. I didn't know what to make of it. A part of me was whooping inside disgustingly, crying, "Yes! They're just as miserable as I am!" And another part of me was thanking any god that ever was that they need me too.

But now I had to deal with the current problem at hand. What to do? Make them wait out the guilt of ditching me, or go to them and rejoice that yes, the "Great Harry Potter" has friends again? I couldn't just go back to the Burrow- although I miss the Weasley's dearly, I couldn't just show up like, "Here I am, can I have my old room back?" That would be awful and embarrassing- and I don't think I could stay there without Ron.

So, it's final. I'm going to Australia.

I'm already dreading it.

Hermione's POV

"Auuuurgh, _damn! _Why won't you just _stay up _you mother fu- Oh, mum! I didn't see you there!" I blushed and wobbled, falling on my bum in the dirt. My mum looked at me, half amused and half scorning.

"I see you're having trouble with the bluebells," She laughed, kneeling down in the dirt beside me. "You need to tie them to the stick, they won't stick up by themselves just yet, dear." She jabbed a wooden stake into the ground and gently tied the flowers to it. "They're still weak little dears." I rolled my eyes. Only my mother considered flowers to be nearly human. I sat, watching her graceful hands- even beautiful covered in dirt- gently pat down the soil around her flowers. She became quite the gardener since moving to Australia. She sat down and looked at me. "You seem sad, dear. Penny for your thoughts?"

I shook my head. "No, its… it's too complicated." I looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and patted me on the knee.

"C'mon dear, sometimes you need some help to find a solution for the difficult things." I sighed, and began telling her of my black haired best friend and how I abandoned him. I had to start from the beginning, and when I was done the sky had turned a collage of pinks and reds and yellows. Her face would crinkle at some points in the story, obviously trying to remember things; maybe feeling as if she'd already heard some of these stories.

"I remember." I paused.

"What?"

"I remember- not everything, but it's like- these little tiny fragments of memory are being pulled together, even the small things, like parks we used to visit when you were young and your favourite colour and that horrible stuffed otter that you wanted to carry with you everywhere when you were a child!" She looked shocked, almost as much as I felt. "Dear, I remember! Everything's being pieced together!"

I sat there, completely and utterly shocked. She stood up and grasped me, pulling me to my feet. "Love I remember him! I remember all the times you talked to me about him, all the stories you had of him and you and Ron together!" She threw her arms around me, so tight I could barely breathe. I felt tears well up and pour down my face- she hadn't hugged me like that since I was sixteen, she had barely touched me since she discovered who I was. And now here she was, hugging me!

I grasped onto her, crying and sobbing and she was laughing and holding onto me like she would never let go of me, and it was the best feeling in the world. Here I was, thinking I needed to ease them into remembering things, when just telling her everything at once from the beginning sparked the return of her memories!

All of a sudden, she let go and pulled back. Her eyes were wide with delight and she grasped my face, and said, "We have to tell your father!" And with that, we ran into the house.

… Excuse my awful writing skills but I accidentally switched to third person in this next part. Whoops. …

It took them a while, but after retelling essentially Hermione's whole life, her father remembered. Not everything, but most things. My parent's brains couldn't really handle the massive influx of memories and information, and they fell asleep around eight o'clock. Ron was relieved, and trying to persuade Hermione to go the pub with him to celebrate.

"C'mon 'Mione, we haven't been out in ages! We'll just go and relax, let go a bit, okay?" He said.

"Ron, _really_, I'm so tired! I just want to sleep-"

"Bloody hell Hermione, you never want to do anything! I know we came here for the purpose of bringing back their memories but _they're back now!_ Lets go out, have fun for once!" He interrupted, clearly upset. A third voice joined the argumen- ahem, conversation.

"Well, mate, Hermione's always been a bit of a tosser when it comes to getting sloshed but I for one wouldn't mind getting a drink-_woah!" _He was cut off by the sheer force of Hermione throwing her arms around Harry's neck, screaming in delight.

"HARRY! When did you get here? Did you get our letters?! I can't believe you're here, in Australia! At my parents house!"

"Jesus Hermi-"

"Are you hungry? Have you eaten?! Do you need something to eat?! To drink?! Are you tired, we don't have an extra bed but you can take ours for tonight!"

"No, Hermione I'm fine I just-"

"But how did you find us?! Did it take long?! Did you move back to the Burrow yet? Did you-"

"God Hermione, let him breathe!" Ron intervened, pulling Hermione off of their friend. He looked solemnly at Harry, guilt clouding his face. "How've you been, mate?" He shuffled awkwardly.

Harry studied his shoes. "Y'know, been working a bit. Not much. Just uh- I got your letter. Thought I might pop by to check if you two had killed each other yet." Hermione stood still, hands clasped in front of her face, anxiously listening to their conversation.

"Ah, well. That's good." Ron said, putting his hands in his pockets. The three of them all stood awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. It was of course, Hermione that broke the ice. She eyed them carefully for a moment, and the next thing they knew Hermione had thrown her arms around both of their necks and brought them in for a tight hug.

"We missed you _so much _Harry and we're absolute rubbish friends to tell you not to come with us and I'm so _sorryweshouldhaveneverdoneth atand-"_

_ "_Breathe, Hermione!" Ron and Harry exclaimed at the same time, both struggling to take in oxygen as Hermione's arms were constricting their lungs. They all silenced and stared at each other for a moment.

And then they all erupted into laughter.

Wheew glad that's done- it only took my whole Sunday. Ah well, biology, world history, and maths can wait. x) I hope you liked this! I'll try to update it more frequently, I promise x)


End file.
